Akara
|image = |act = Act I |location = Rogue Encampment |services = Healer Trader |starts quests = Den of Evil The Search for Cain |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Wares Akara sells random , and of tier 1 that can only be purchased once. She also has an infinite supply of the following items: Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *"Good day." *"Good evening." *"Good morning." *"Greetings." *"Hello." *"The Order welcomes you." *"Yes?" *"Welcome back, my friend. We are still clearing the monastery, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." Introduction *"I'm Akara, High priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you traveler to our camp, but I'm afraid I can only offer you but poor shelter within this wicketed walls. You see our ancient sisterhood, has fallen under a strange curse. Our mighty citadel, in which we have guarded the gates to the east for generations, has been corrupted by the evil demoness Andariel. I still can't believe it, she've turned many of our sister rogues against us and throw us from our ancestral home. Now the last defenders are either dead, or scattered throughout the wilderness. I implore you stranger, please help us, find a way to lift this terrible curse. And we will pledge our loyalty to you for all time." Introduction (Sorceress) *"Greetings young sorceress, it's good to see more of your kind in there dark days. In my opinion the world need more women to fight against the great shadow, but I'm forgetting my manners..." *"I'm Akara, High priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you traveler to our camp, but I'm afraid I can only offer you but poor shelter within this wicketed walls. You see our ancient sisterhood, has fallen under a strange curse. Our mighty citadel, in which we have guarded the gates to the east for generations, has been corrupted by the evil demoness Andariel. I still can't believe it, she've turned many of our sister rogues against us and throw us from our ancestral home. Now the last defenders are either dead, or scattered throughout the wilderness. I implore you stranger, please help us, find a way to lift this terrible curse. And we will pledge our loyalty to you for all time." Gossip *"I understand that Cain is the last descendant of the ancient Horadrim. And that its knowledge of their lore is vast. He could prove to be... very useful in discerning the nature of our current crisis." *"Kashya has always been fiercely loyal, but I fear her anger and frustration over these recent events will lead her into harm's way. She is highly protective of the few rogues remaining under her command and will not send them into combat unless there is dire need." *"Charsi is young and innocent. However, I believe her barbarian blood thrills to the prospect of adventure and danger. She takes great pride in her work and finds comfort in the fact that her weapons and armor are helping to end this evil plague." *"Though he has only been our guest for a short time, I sense that Warriv has faced many harrowing trials. Though he knows as I do, that a terrible evil has blackened the land, his only real concern is to reach the eastern trading ports with his caravan." *"To be honest... I've done my best to stay clear of Gheed. He wears his unstear bound himself like a cloth. And seeks only to better the situation by preying on the misfortune of others." *"The wilderness is overrun with Evil and minions of Hell have taken over our rightful home. We must purge all Evil from the Monastery and restore order to the world." *"Beware that you do not suffer the fate of the corrupted Rogues. To lose one's life is a tragedy, but it is to lose one's soul is much worse." Gossip (Sorceress) *"The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, has a long and distinguish history. Over the generation our order has become a deadly fighting force. As well as the bastion for women who sought to forge their own destiny. Yet beware young one the lure of power and knowledge can lead to disaster. I've seen ambition foul the bravest of hearts, and recklesness dull hard won wisdom. You would do well, to thread lightly for the dark path you've chosen to explore." Gossip (About Akara) Charsi: *"Akara, our priestess and seer, is most upset by the corruption of our Sisters. I fear that she blames herself." Gheed: *"Akara and Kashya are Sisters in the Order of the Sightless Eye, but they are worlds apart. Akara is a slow river of magic, and Kashya, a viper of war. They're both deeply devoted to their religious order, yet the corruption of their Sisters pains them both to no end." Kashya: *"Akara has been like a mother to me for as long as I can remember. She is wise and good, but I don't think she has the steel to retake our Monastery by force." Warriv: *"Akara is the Rogues' High Priestess. She sells the few magic items in her possession and can even heal your wounds. She is very wise and will help you if she can." Quests Den of Evil *"There is a place of great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's Rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you." *"I should add that many Rogue scouts have died in that horrible place. We cannot afford to lose any more. If you choose to enter that Den of Evil, you must do so alone." *"Your task is not complete until you have killed all the demons in that cave." *"You have cleansed the Den of Evil. You've earned my trust and may yet restore my faith in humanity. Your reward is training in the skill of your choice." Sisters' Burial Grounds *"Blood Raven fought valiantly against Diablo in the catacombs beneath Tristram... She was never quite the same afterwards. It is now obvious she brought an evil influence back with her. *"''If you fail to destroy Blood Raven, I fear that our Order will perish forever." *"Andariel must be made to pay for her sacrilege!" The Search for Cain *"It is clear that we are facing an Evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat. There is only one Horadrim sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could advise us...His name is Deckard Cain. You must go to Tristram and find him, my friend. I pray that he still lives. *"''Tristram is too far to journey by foot...Cain would likely be dead when you arrived. However, there is a magical portal that will take you there instantly. To open it, one must stand within the circle of Cairn Stones and touch them in a certain order. The proper order can be found in the runes written on the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. You must find the sacred Tree of Inifuss and bring back its bark. I will translate the runes to unlock the Stones' mystic pattern." *"How will you find Cain without going to Tristram? Finding the Tree of Inifuss is the first step on your journey." *"Ah, very good. I have translated the runes on this scroll. You must find the Cairn Stones and touch them in the order that I have written." *"If he still lives, Deckard Cain may be in grave peril! You must hurry to Tristram before all is lost!" *"You have risked your life to rescue Cain. For that we thank you. We must seek his counsel immediately." The Forgotten Tower *"The dangers there are not solely architectural. Once inside that wretched place, many succumb to a vile miasma." *"There is no more I can tell you about that ancient tower." *"I thought the stories of treasure in the tower were nothing but lies. I am glad you found something of value in that death-trap. Would that our Sisters had been so fortunate." Tools of the Trade *"You must find the Malus." *"If you can't carry out this quest, how will you face the greater evils ahead?" *"Well done, my friend. But remember, the return of the Horadric Malus is but one step in reclaiming the Monastery." Sisters to the Slaughter *"Andariel has desecrated all we hold dear. She must not be permitted to serve Diablo. Destroy her! Her corruption of our Order must be undone!" *"You have done much to help us, but I sense that this has only fueled Andariel's fury. She will not stop until we are all dead. You must kill Andariel before her army can gain the upper hand." *"Finally, we may rejoice! We owe you a debt we can never repay. I only hope that in time we will be able to rebuild our Order. All our thanks go with you, my friend." Category:NPCs